After High School
by jemmaforever
Summary: High school is all most over and everyone is planing there future but for some there is a different option. for Emma, Andi, Jax, Maddie and Diego they could go the other way and have a magical time doing it.


A/N: This is like one year later when there about to go to college and then they get a better offer how is going to do this. I want to make this story but I want to know that people are reading the story before I write the next chapter so please review and favs. This is jemma mostly this is longer down the line so they are dating and it's very real so yeah and a hint of miego and andi get a charter I might make up.

Emma's P.O.V

On PA speaker "Emma Alonso, Andi Cruz, Jax Novoa, Maddie Van Pelt and Diego Rueda pleases report to the nurse office I repeat pleases report to the nurse office "I heard my dad announce. That is super weird not only that it's just us but that it's to Lilly offices she has been going back and forth for the realm and back I think she is here for the week. We all got up and in the hall I look at andi.

"What do you think Lilly wants miss guardian in training" I said smirking we both stared to laugh. We all got there and saw Lilly at her desk look worried

"So what is up Lilly" asked andi

"Well I want to talk to you guys about collage" Lilly explained

"When did you become the guidance counselor" Maddie question

"No you all have to option of going to college in the magic realm" Lilly informed us

"Then why is andi here she has no magic" jax asked. I was thing that same thing but I would not say anything that would be supper mean

"well in a year she will be a full guardian and the collages there will have stuff that guardians need to know about and you all of you will still get the education that you want for what you major in" it was quite for a little "I know that is a lot to think that also mean that you will be spending mostly all of your time in the realm ok let me know what you want to do you can go back to class" we all when back to class.

It is a lot to think about I would be able to go collage with my best friend because andi will absolutely want to go and then there jax my boyfriend we could go together too and I would have my favorite people with me. But then there is my dad I still have not told my dad that I'm a witch and what I'm going to say 'hey dad I going to go to college in a magic realm so I can be a better witch' I don't know.

Maddie's P.O.V

We walked out of Lilly office Wow College I can't believe that it is so close to here. I want to be able to get away from my mother so a different realm would be good. And I would be able to use my power way more often. I think going to the magic realm would be good for me. Oh and Diego her probably will go and then we can be together this could be really good for me.

Andi's P.O.V

We got back to class and on the outside I look calm, cool, collected but on the inside I'm so happy college in the magic realm what could be better. I would be able to be with Emma my best friend in a place full of magic. I would be a full guardian and well Emma guardian and we could do so many thing there and there is no down side I would just lie to my mom say I go a swim scholarship and she would just go with that and my dad would be happy. Wait what if Emma does not want to go I can't just go that would be so weird so if Emma does not want to go I will not go but if yes then let's start packing.

Time skip: lunch

Emma's P.O.V

We all sat together so that we could talk about cause it is a big deal and we all want to know what each other is thinking.

"Ok I'll be the first to say it, I want to go I think that is would be for me but I don't know how I will tell my dad" I told them

"Yes! I'm so happy that you are going we are going to have so much fun" andi screamed and then she hugged me I was super happy that she is going to go with me.

"I'm going to go it's a new place and I'll be with my Em so it should be great" jax answered I gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips

"Ewww PDA stop it hurts my eyes" andi complained I just gave her a big smile

"I'm going to I want a place away from my mom and that will be far" Maddie told us "well Diego what did you decide"

"Uhh well" Diego stuttered then he walked way.


End file.
